Forum:Selena Vanderpool - Legion (JL)
Category:Heroes Processing Name: '''Selena Vanderpool '''Codename: Legion Appearance and Personalities: Fire (Heatwave) '– Her blonde hair now changes into a red color and her blue eyes change into somewhat Orange, She now wears an Orange-colored costume and the circle medallion now morphs into a flaming dagger. Her weakness is water and the cold. If exposed in these kinds of environments she will slowly weaken, pass out or even die. Her body temperature at this transformation starts to rise and can burn with a touch. She is unpredictable and feisty when in Heatwave form. '''Water (Hydra) '– Her blonde hair now changes into a mix between black and blue and she retains her blue eyes although it changes into a darker color, She now wears a blue-colored costume and the circle medallion morphs into a crystalline dagger. Her weakness is heat, if exposed in these environments, she will evaporate, and she is also weak when faced with Electricity. Her body temperature remains normal but she will become less dense. She is cool and would go-with-the-flow when in Hydra form. '''Air (Hurricane) – Her blonde hair changes into a white color and her blue eyes change into Gray, She now wears a white costume and the circle medallion changes into a Fan-like blade, these blades can also be used as an enhancer for her air manipulation powers. At this transformation, she is able to fly at great speed and can withstand air pressure but she can be eliminated with extreme cold which is proven fatal. She is calm and peaceful when in Hurricane form just like in the eye of the storm although when angered Hurricane will never stop until she destroys everything she is against. Earth (Quicksand) '''– Her blonde hair changes into a brownish color and her blue eyes change into Green, She now wears a green costume and the circle medallion changes into a whip with thorns, At this transformation, She loses her flight but she can travel as fast as long as she is standing on soil or earth, She also develops superhuman strength and the ability to commune and manipulate nature. She is still and steady, she waits and listens before she attacks in Quicksand form. '''Powers: Heatwave: *Fire manipulation *is Immune to fire Hydra: *Water manipulation *is Immune to Ice or Freezing, although it will leave her a little bit slower to move. Hurricane: *Air manipulation *is Immune to Weather and Electricity attacks Quicksand: *Earth manipulation *is Immune to Earth-based attacks 'History: ' Selena Vanderpool is an explorer who after her journey in South America gained herself powers with diff. personalities, they were the four spirits of the elements who have entered her body after an Ancient South American Ritual gone wrong, the spirits then slowly melted away into one soul with four diff. powers, personalities and weaknesses. The spirits would never leave her body anymore since they fused with her soul. She went back home to England, but after suffering a very painful headache…She gained the knowledge of her powers and how to use them and so, She moved into the US and into the countryside, where she would train and use her powers. She knew she could use them for the good of others and so She researched and made a suit to contain her powers in which it would change with each transformation…She used the name “Legion” and she became a superhero…One time, She met with Black Wing and they had a short spar, after realizing that both are Superheroes, Black wing brought her to the Hall of Justice in which everything started. approved "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 02:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC)